The present invention relates to controlling operation of a computing device or like by providing commands, and more particularly to a method and system to debug a command that fails to execute.
A very frustrating situation for computer users occurs when the user enters a command that does not work, yet the user cannot see anything wrong with the command. Often times the error may be something simple, such as a typo, missing argument, misspelling and the like that may be easily detected by another person looking at the command, i.e., a “second pair of eyes.” Command syntaxes, however, are numerous and can be quite involved. Detecting such errors can be quite challenging and at times may involve detailed knowledge.